In the past, various different types of push button switches have been provided for controlling the electric circuitry of various apparatus, such as for instance domestic appliances or the like. In at least some of the aforementioned past push button switches utilized in domestic appliances, an actuating lever was engaged in abutment with a switch element, and in response to a force applied onto the actuating lever, the actuating lever and the switch element were conjointly movable so as to initially "lift" a movable contact on the switch element from its making engagement with a cooperating stationary contact. Thereafter, a toggle spring arrangement was effective to impart snap action to the movement of the switch element subsequent to the breaking of the movable contact from the stationary contact. At least one of the disadvantageous or undesirable features of the aforementioned past push button switch is believed to be that the movable contact was "lifted" from the stationary contact by the conjoint movement of the abutted together actuating lever and switch element. For instance, since the snap action movement of the switch element was subsequent to the "lifting" of the movable contact from its making engagement with the stationary contact, it is believed that the movable contact could be "teased" by tapping th push button of the actuating lever. Tapping the push buttons, i.e. quick repetitive applications of an operator applied force onto the push buttons, is believed to have resulted in the quick repetitive breaking of the movable contact from the stationary contact and the remaking thereof which, of course, might have subjected such contacts to welding.